


Just A Dream

by r4gz



Series: DreamVerse [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreamworld, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, override codes, set early S3, taking off of shirts, talking about having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: "So i'm assuming that this is just a dream?" Sara asked, looking around at where they were. Save for her missing bed, they seemed to be in her room.





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> got to thinking about what if Sara had her own override commands like Rip does. then my mind got going and writing and here we are.

"Captain Lance." Sara, The White Canary, heard a sweet British voice. "Captain Lance, it's time to wake up now." Sara rolled in her blue silk sheets, covering her golden hair with a pillow. "Five more minutes Gideon!" Sara exclaimed, her sleepy voice coming out in a stupor.

"Forgive me Captain Lance." The voice, Gideon said. Sara smiled, trying to go back to sleep. Then all of a sudden she was on the floor, her bed somehow vanishing. Her head hit the floor a bit hard, but nothing like compared to the League. "WHAT THE HEL...." Sara yelled, getting up and finally opening her eyes only to see someone she hasn't seen for a few months. "Gideon?" Sara asked, reaching out her hand like one goes to pet a wild animal. "Hello Captain Lance, long time no see." Gideon spook, a smile on her face. For indeed, there was the human version of the Waverider's AI. 

Brunette curls tumbled down, washing over bare shoulders. A simple gray tank top, skinny jeans and heeled boots hugged the AI's body tight. A smirk on that perfect face of hers.

Sara blinked, shaking her head. "Wow, okay!" Sara said to herself. "You got hotter since we last saw one another, didn't think that was possible." Gideon shrugged, making some hair to tumble over the shoulders and down her back. "So i'm assuming that this is just a dream?" Sara asked, looking around at where they were. Save for her missing bed, they seemed to be in her room. Save the lighting was dimmed an off white color, not it's usual colorful hue. "You would be correct." Gideon said, her heels clicking as she walked to stand just a breathes away from Sara. "So then, why have you brought me into this dream?" Sara asked, her head cocked to one side with an eyebrow raised.

"Captain Hunter." Gideon spoke, her voice calm and collect. "Ever since the mind scattered Captain Hunter forced me to set him free, I have been thinking of ways to stop that from ever happening again." The AI said, her eyes closed and her head down. Sara sighed, closing the breathe distance between them. Her ringed covered hands tipping Gideon's chin up. Hands caressed cheeks, "It's not your fault Gideon. You had no choice." Sara spoke, her voice above a whisper. Emerald eyes opened to stare at her Captain. "Be that as it may, I wish to ensure that you and the rest of the legends are safe should something like that happen again." 

"And how will we be doing that?" Sara asked, tucking a lock of hair behind Gideon's ear.

"Well, back when the time masters were in power the way they had Captains issue override commands to the ships was via a neural interface, much like how you and Mister Jackson did in getting Captain Hunter back." Gideon spoke, her British accent sounding heavier and sweeter to Sara somehow. "I have come up with a much better way for the two of us to do that, you issue me override commands that you will be able to use when needed." 

"Which would be?" Sara asked, licking her lips subconsciously.

Gideon didn't speak first, just pushed Sara back so that she'd fall. Instead of hitting the floor, Sara's back landed on the soft blue sheets of her bed. Gideon straddled Sara, smiling down at the golden haired assassin. "The two of us shall perform sex, with you issuing myself with commands and what those commands should do. Once we are finished, I shall then make the proper commands for the Waverrider and you just have to think it and I shall follow." 

Sara stared up at this AI, this hot woman that she only saw once before in Rip's nightmare. She would be lying if she said she hasn't had a few dozen dreams of her and gideon having a shag. Gideon probably knew this, seeing as she knew of her nurse dream and they were currently in a dreamland. "Can Rip think his commands?" Was the first thing Sara asked. Gideon shook her head, taking off her tank top to show a beautiful black bra. "No Captain Hunter can not, like I said. My way is better." 

Gideon leaned down, her lips a knife edge away from Sara's. 'Between you and me Captain Lance, I kind of wanted to do this the first time you boarded my vessel." She pecked at Sara, causing the woman to close her eyes and moan slightly at the taste she has dreamed about. "So the fact that this shall also help with override commands is just, as I think your century calls it, a cherry on top of the cake." 

"Well, who am I to say no when a Goddess is straddling my lap?" Sara asked, a smile on her lips. Her ringed hands tugged Gideon down for a more passionate kiss. Both tongues raged for dominance, neither wishing to give in. Nips on lips bringing cat like moans out of Gideon's throat. 

When Sara felt like she would pass out from lack of oxygen, even if she was in a dreamland, she stopped the kissing for a few seconds to catch her breath. "This is as you said Captain Lance, just a dream. So you have no need for oxygen or any human needs while here." Gideon said, sucking and biting at the Captains throat. Sara giggled, her throat sending vibrations throughout Gideon's AI human form.

Sara used all her strength to switch her and gideon so that she was on top. "Well in that case, since i'm the one issuing commands I should be on top." Sara stated, her voice deep and primal. She took off her shirt and bra in one tug over the head, throwing it behind her back. "And if were doing this, call me Sara please. I would just love to hear you moan my name." Gideon smiled, taking in Sara's naked upper half. "Whatever you say Sara."

"Now, for my first command......."

**Author's Note:**

> r/r
> 
> may or may not make this a thing? maybe? all depends if I can come up with stuff to continue it. we shall see.
> 
> til next time


End file.
